Behind You
by Rockies
Summary: Something weighs heavily on Netto's mind, but what? Shounen ai, EnzanNetto, BluesRock [WIP]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I say!

… Except this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Battle chip, Longsword, slot in!"

A red flash sliced through a cluster of viruses, leaving behind fading clouds of data.

"Battle chip, Spreader, slot in!"

A waver of the hand delayed the chip's entrance into the slot momentarily, though it was almost imperceptible. Almost.

One spray of yellow and the last of the viruses dispersed into nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good work today, agents," Meijin complimented.

Instead of a boastful, "Of course!" or some similarly arrogant response, all he received was a "Thanks." While it retained Netto's usual cheery tone, somberness also hung heavy from it. Enzan, naturally, simply gave a small nod.

"Netto? Is something wrong?" inquired Meijin.

"Hm? Oh, um, no, nothing! Nothing at all! I just worked up an appetite doing that mission! Man do they have a way of tiring you out! Well, gotta go, see ya tomorrow, Enzan, Meijin-san!"

Netto hurriedly replied as he put on his skates. After securing them, he took off, almost instantly becoming a white and orange blur.

"How many times do I have to tell you! The –san is not necessary!" the bespeckled honorific detester shouted after the blur.

Enzan narrowed his eyes, watching Netto's form quickly diminish into the distance. Sure, Netto was always hyper, but that seemed a little _too_ hyper, even for him. Plus he was always the one charging headlong into battle, yet lately he had been hesitating more. Not necessarily a bad thing, considering he had chastised him for being reckless at times, but Netto wasn't one to change his ways so quickly. Something was definitely off.

He started after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Netto-kun? Is something on your mind?" Rockman asked.

"For the last time, no! Why is everyone asking me that today!" Netto retorted.

"Well, you have been acting strange lately. And only Meijin-san and I have asked you today."

"Strange! How! I'm acting the way I always have! And I was referring to every time after a mission! It's been going on for over a week now!"

"For one thing, you've been zipping around like your pants are on fire or something. Plus you seem more distracted lately. I've noticed a slight delay between the time you declare which chips you're slotting in and when they actually go into effect. Oh, and you only said today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about! And I know what I said!"

"Uh huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

A sigh. "Forget it."

"Hey! Rockman…!"

The blue clad navi noticed the slight falter at the end of his name and his operator's breath shortening. "Netto-kun…?"

In between breaths, Netto waved off his concern. "I'm fine… just need… a breather…" He finally slowed to a stop and leaned on a streetlight.

"About time you stopped."

Netto jumped at the sound of the familiar smooth, cool voice so close behind him, so much so that his wheeled feet flew out from under him. He would have slammed his head and back into the concrete if not for two arms holding him - and a body acting as a landing pad.

For a moment he lingered in the soft warmth. When he finally realized that he had knocked his benefactor off his feet as well and turned to apologize, he saw blue – but not that of the sky.

Jumping to his feet and brushing himself off, Netto stammered, "E-Enzan? How long were you behind me? Um, sorry about that, let me help you up – Ah!"

Enzan ignored the proffered hand, swooped up, and grabbed Netto up by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "Alright, Hikari. Talk. Now."

"H-Huh? Talk about what? A mission? But we just finished on-"

"Cut the crap, Netto. You've been acting odd lately. Something's wrong, and I want to know what."

"N-no, everything's fine, I've, um, just been a little sick lately…"

"…Didn't you say earlier that you were hungry and tired?"

"W-well, being sick makes you those things…Hey!"

A hand slipped under the blue bandanna bearing Rockman's insignia and rested on the forehead beneath. Chocolate eyes shot wide open.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm seeing if you have a fever. You did say you _were_ sick."

"I know what I said!"

Two voices in unison sounded, "Uh huh."

The brunette glared down at his PET. "You're supposed to be on my side here."

Rockman shrunk back slightly abashed. "Sorry, Netto-kun, but I have to agree, it does look like something's bothering you, and you won't say what. I'm worried"

The corners of Enzan's lips raised themselves into a smirk. "Heh, see, even your navi's agreeing with me." The hand under the bandanna started to migrate down Netto's cheek.

Netto squirmed, flailing his arms. "Y-You've gone crazy!"

He tried to break free and slip away, but a forearm pinned him to the wall. The pale hand trailed down, flipped over, rested on Netto's right cheek, then crossed over to the left one.

"Hm…your cheeks are a bit warm…but not warm enough to signify a fever."

"O-Of course they're warm! If they were cold, that would mean I'm dead, right?" Netto retorted.

The pearl and onyx haired boy didn't reply, but simply lightly placed two fingers on the side of Netto's windpipe. The pinioned boy couldn't hold back a gulp. Though Enzan's face remained straight and the movements seemed clinical, somehow a semblance of tenderness permeated each of them.

"Your pulse is racing, and you're tense. Plus your cheeks are turning even redder-if that's even possible. Not to mention your horridly clashing excuses." An inky eyebrow rose. "Something is definitely bothering you."

"I-I just have a…a sunburn, that's all!"

A headshake and a little laugh. "Netto, you're probably the worst liar I've ever encountered."

"W-Well…I just…If you just…um, I mean…Argh, it's all your fault! Mind your own business, willya!"

In a flash, Netto finally broke away and shot down the street, rapidly fading into a speck.

Enzan stared after him, eyebrows slightly furrowed, and sighed. "Well, that confirmed my suspicions" A small smug grin crept onto his face. 'Though watching him squirm _was_ fun.'

A/N: Well, my first attempt at a fanfic. So mediocrity/OOCness probably runs rampant. ;; XD Yes there will be more – if people like it. 

What position _does_ Meijin hold with the Net Saviors, anyway?

Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames will be used to make s'mores. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the encouraging reviews, everyone:D Just to address some things:

**DarkHybridChild:** I intended to leave what was bothering Netto ambiguous until this chapter. Thanks for the correction on Meijin's usual response. I guess a bit of the dub leaked in there since I've seen more of that than the sub, eheh I use the Japanese names because I prefer them.

What I figured was that since Netto is so over-zealous with his emotions, he would overplay that in order to make it seem like he's just being himself and thus hide that something's bothering him. Dunno if that would count as tweaking his character…

**Empress:** That's quite alright, I had trouble with the Japanese counterparts myself at first. Here's a little reference list to make it easier for you:

Lan: Netto  
Chaud: Enzan  
Megaman: Rockman  
Protoman: Blues  
Famous: Meijin

And I'm not a big fan of OCs in fanfics, so no worries, you won't be seeing any here.

**Setsu**: Haha, bad Enzan indeed XD Nah, this won't go down the lemon path - I don't have the guts to even attempt one. :X As for everything else, well, you'll just have to wait and see!

Now, with no further ado, onto the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home, Mama!" Netto called out breathlessly as he stepped through the front door and stooped down to remove his skates.

A short haired woman turned to the new arrival and smiled. "Welcome home, Netto – Netto? Are you alright? You're sweaty, you're panting, and your face is all red!"

"I'm fine, Mama, it was just a hard day today."

"You also left skid marks when you stopped – I didn't even know skates _could_ leave skid marks," Rockman commented softly so Haruka couldn't hear. Netto's only response was a sharp look.

"Alright, dear, go upstairs, clean yourself up, and rest. I'm making dinner now."

"Okay, Mama," Netto answered as he climbed the stairs to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That Enzan! Argh!" Netto fumed, roughly shoving the PET into its charger after plugging Rockman into the computer, pacing fervently, rearranging various papers on his desk, picking up stacks of books and slamming them down, not behavior the cobalt navi was used to seeing.

"Netto-kun, calm down! You're going to break something! And Mama might hear and get worried!"

Sure enough: "Netto, is everything alright up there?"

"Yeah, Mama, I just…dropped something, that's all!"

"OK honey. Dinner will be ready soon!"

The sound of grumbling suddenly rose in the air. "Dinner can't come soon enough – I hope it's curry!" Netto grinned, rubbing his stomach.

An eye roll. "You say that every night. _Anyway_…Will you _pleas_e tell me what's wrong? And what does Enzan-san have to do with this?" Emerald eyes narrowed. "And don't even _think_ of trying to say it's nothing."

A deep breath as the anxious boy settled down on his bed. "It's just…lately I've had these… these feelings. Like…" The earth haired boy groped blindly for the right words. "Like… like – ho boy, I don't know how to explain it."

"It's alright. Take your time. Although…I think I already kind of know."

Netto's eyes darted to the computer. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I could very well be wrong, but… I think… you like Enzan-san."

Crimson shot across Netto's face. "Wha…! Me? Like Enzan? What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're getting so worked up right now. Plus your pulse quickens and you face flushes more when you're around him, even when you're just sitting down."

A sigh. "I suppose you do have a point. And… you're right." A pause. "But… I have no idea how to deal with this stuff. I just…" The spike headed boy shot to his feet and pulled at his hair. "Rrgh… It's all his fault, that pompous, arrogant, distracting… dashing… perfect…"

"Perfect, huh?"

Everyone in the room swore the bandanna donning Net Savior would have crashed through the ceiling had he jumped any higher. "Enzan! What are you doing here? Are you some kind of stalker? How long were you there?"

The interrogated acknowledged only the last question. "Long enough."

The blush that had been building up in Netto's face appeared to drain away. "So…you…heard?"

A curt nod was the sole response.

The orange vested boy sank back down on his bed, his eyes finding a safe haven with his hands, the flush rushing back to his cheeks. A heavy silence hung over the room.

Finally, trying to break the ice, Rockman cut in. "Netto-kun, your face is beginning to match Blues' armor."

A voice from behind said, "You called?"

The blue navi's reaction mirrored that of his operator's, except battle experience, particularly experience pertaining to attacks from behind, diluted it somewhat. Plus there was no ceiling to hit. Out of the corner of his eye, Rockman noticed Enzan discretely replacing his PET into its holder while Netto's expression still resembled that of a deer in headlights.

A small chuckle. "Like operator, like net navi. Even your faces are beginning to match."

The aforementioned scarlet deepened. "A-Are not!"

Another snigger. "You're just proving my point, you know." Even more reddening cheeks and diverted eyes were Rockman's only responses.

Both Net Saviors, as Rockman's embarrassed exclamations had snapped his operator out of his shock just enough to look up, had been watching the exchange with amusement. Finally, Enzan cleared his throat. "So… um, back on topic. How long have you felt this way?"

"Um…well, for a-a while now."

"Why has your behavior only become more erratic in the past week?"

"Um, well, that is… I-I don't know, I guess… er, that's because they just… uh, built up so much…" A pointed finger wavered in the air. "Y-you're the one following me, pinning me against a wall, and molesting me! What was that all about!"

"Netto, dispense with the hyperbole and stop trying to divert the attention away from yourself. I really was trying to see if you were sick." A small smirk budded on his lips as he disregarded the snort that he received in response. "And you followed me first, when I was out with Anetta the day after we found her."

"I…was just making sure you didn't get yourself in trouble or anything!"

"You said Meijin-san sent you on surveillance in case there was an attack."

"Same difference. I know what I said!"

Three voices replied, "Uh huh."

Brown eyebrows came closer together. "You guys really need to stop saying that."

"And you really gotta stop leaving that opening for us to say it." A white curtain of bangs concealed sapphires as his voice hardened. "At any rate, I… don't have time for a relationship," he snapped, ignoring the resultant wince. "So just-"

An exasperated voice from Netto's computer cut in. "Enzan-sama, you've told me so many times how you feel for him. Would it kill you to tell him just once?" Right away the crimson navi bowed his head, abashed at his outburst, and cringed, expecting a severe reprimand.

Instead, the camouflage bottomed boy simply stammered, "Blues…!" as his face pinked slightly. A sigh as he raised his head slightly. "He's right, Netto…" A glance and a sly smile at the computer. "Hey, shouldn't you follow your own advice?"

Blues' face started to blend in with his armor. After a moment, he admitted softly, "Enzan-sama's…correct as well, Rockman."

Green eyes widened. "R-Really…?"

A short nod.

"Blues… I…I don't know what to say…"

His operator remained more skeptical. "Hmph. You're just saying that, Enzan."

"Netto, I may be many things, but liar is not one of them." A deep breath. "Well, here's more honesty for you: you're reckless, hardheaded, and irritatingly hyper, sometimes to the point of regressing into a small child. But…" Another breath. "You've also made me smile the most I have in a long time. And you've supported me when I needed it the most. So…thank you."

Netto simply stood in disbelief for a moment. "Enzan…"

"And I…I second everything he just said for you, Rockman. Except you're not quite as hyper."

The blue bomber smiled sheepishly and averted his eyes, again mirroring his operator. "I'm… glad I could help."

The tan boy suddenly narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, a goofy smile on his face. "Alright, who are you and what have you done to Enzan?" He put his hand on the paler boy's forehead. "You sure you're not sick?"

Enzan took a step back and pushed the hand away. "Hey, I'm not you, you know. It's not _that_ unbelievable, is it?"

"Well, it's just-"

Just then a voice rang from below. "Dinner's ready! Netto, ask Enzan-kun if he would like to stay for dinner."

Netto started slightly, but yelled back, "Coming, Mama!" He turned to Enzan. "Well, you heard her."

A smirk. "I believe she said for _you_ to ask me."

An exasperated frown and an exaggerated huff. "You just like being difficult, don't you? _Fine_, then: would you like to stay for dinner?"

The smirk grew. "I'd be delighted to."

The brunette rolled his eyes and gave the yin yang haired boy a light shove before leading the way downstairs. Before following him, though, Enzan paused and gave Blues an encouraging look.

A/N: Phew! The actual confession scene gave me the most trouble since I wanted them to show some love without getting so mushy as to push them into OOC land which they're probably still in anyway, especially Enzan and Blues. Plus trying to balance two confessions at once… I think I might have bitten off more than I could chew. Hence why this update took so long. I'm still not quite satisfied with the results, but then I tend to be my own worst critic. / And yes, I will give Blues and Rockman more limelight next chapter, so don't you worry. P

And no, I don't have anything against Enzan/Anetta, but, well, this is a Netto/Enzan fic, after all, so... :3


	3. Chapter 3

When Enzan closed the door after him, all sound seemed to depart with him. It remained away for what felt like hours to the two remaining occupants of the room, though only minutes had passed. Finally, Rockman, fidgeting nervously, brought it back.

"Um… Blues…?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it? What you said just now?"

"Do I strike you as the lying type?"

"Well, no, it's just that… um…"

"It's out of character for me? Well, I… suppose you have a point there. Nonetheless, yes, yes I was being sincere."

The smaller navi smiled shyly and averted his eyes. "To tell you the truth, I've… felt a connection with you for quite some time now. I especially remember when I woke up with a heavy feeling in my chest calling your name after Forte took me. At the time, I had no idea that Gospel had deleted you, I just got the feeling that something terrible had happened." A deep breath and a smile. "I… I'm glad you came back."

"Rockman…" The smile was returned. Another hush wandered in.

Again the cobalt navi chased it away. "Although… Am I _really_ that hyperactive?"

A small chuckle. "Well, you can be. But you're much more levelheaded than your operator, I'll give you that. Though considering Netto-san, you'd have to be."

Just then, the aforementioned boy's excited exclamations wafted into the room.

"Must be curry night," Rockman commented, laughing. The laughter proved contagious, as Blues soon joined him.

After it died down, more silence followed.

Finally, the crimson navi cut through it. "So… want to spar? I'll try not to be _too_ rough." Both hands rose and clenched into fists as one foot slid forward, the knee bending slightly.

"Heh, and here I thought you were going all soft on me." He smirked, lowering into the same stance. "And I _did_ say I wouldn't lose next time. The game will be mine."

"Is that so?"

They lunged, fists raised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight that greeted the two boys stopped them in their tracks, their mouths and eyes forming Os.

"Mama… don't you think you went _just_ a little overboard?"

Haruka waved away his incredulousness. "Nonsense, honey, there's no such thing as overboard, considering your appetite and the fact we have a guest. Enzan-kun, I hope you brought your appetite."

"W-Well, it does smell appetizing, Hikari-san…"

Netto pumped his fists. "All the same… Curry! Yum! It must be my lucky day!"

"What are you two standing there for, then? Sit down so we can eat!"

They both promptly obeyed, taking seats across from each other while Haruka sat at the head of the table.

"_Itadakimasu_!" the three chorused before taking portions of the large supper before them, Enzan doing so first, then Haruka, and finally Netto.

"Netto! Slow down! The food is not going anywhere!" the short haired woman scolded, gesturing to the frenetic pace at which his spoon ferried food from the bowl to his mouth.

"Mama," the reprimanded boy groaned, slowing his spoon down and slumping a little.

A laugh. "Don't worry, I've seen Netto eat before."

"Well, that's no excuse for eating like a dinosaur."

Their guest interjected, "He must really love your cooking. Which is delicious, by the way."

A beaming smile. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Suck up," mouthed Netto, putting his hand up to his face so only Enzan could see.

The only reply was a smug grin and a quiet snort.

Haruka, oblivious to the silent exchange, turned to her son. "So Netto, how was your day?"

"Fine, Mama, just had to do some small time task. Piece of cake."

"Only because I was there," the dual haired boy interjected.

"Pft. You wish, Enzan."

"Hmph. You know it's true."

"Why you…"

Haruka shook her head, smiling. "You boys… So… Enzan-kun, how are _you_ doing?"

"Just as usual."

"It must be a lot of responsibility, running a company and being a Net Savior at the same time, especially for one so young."

A shrug. "Nothing I'm not used to."

"Netto could learn from you. He talks about you a lot, you know."

"Mama." Netto shifted slightly.

"Does he now." A raven eyebrow arched.

"Yes, he does. And Netto, you're lucky to have such a good friend. He told me that he came because he was concerned that something was wrong."

"Did he now," Netto replied while shooting Enzan a "We'll talk about this later" look.

A nod. "Keep it up, and Meiru-chan could get jealous."

Netto's impression of a water fountain was a comical sight for all save one – the person sitting across from him.

"_Mama!_"

"Netto! Honestly, what's gotten into you?"

"It-It's because of what you said! Meiru-chan and I are just friends!"

"Well, hurry and get Enzan-kun a dry shirt to wear!"

"It's alright, Hikari-san," Enzan reassured as he dried himself off with a napkin and Netto went to obey. "It's just a little water."

"You could catch a cold!"

Enzan sweatdropped. "I'm not _that_ wet. And it's the middle of spring."

"Ah... well, there I go again. That's always been one of Netto's complaints – I mother his friends too much. Does your mother ever act this way?"

The damp boy's gaze lowered to the table. "My mother… died when I was young."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up…"

A headshake. "It's alright, you couldn't have known."

"Well, you're welcome here anytime. Please look after Netto."

"I will." He let out a small laugh. "But although Netto can be reckless at times, I think he can take care of himself. And thank you." He gave her a grateful smile as he snuck a peek at the stairwell. 'I wonder how Blues is doing…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that night, smoky quartz eyes widened into Os. "What happened! Was there an attack? Why didn't you call us?"

Both navis lay on the ground panting. Rockman got up and responded first. "No, Netto-kun. We're fine. We were just sparring."

Blues also rose to his feet. "Netto-san? Why are you back so soon? Where is Enzan-sama?"

"Aha, well, I… kinda… spat water on him, so I'm getting him a dry shirt to wear."

Blues raised an eyebrow, though none could see it. "Spat water on him? What for?"

Netto put up his hands, waving them in protest. "It was an accident! Mama said…said…" He walked quickly over to his dresser, opened the top drawer, and started frantically rifling through shirts.

"Said what, Netto-kun?"

The brunette lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face, which was well on its way to resembling a cherry. "Said… said something about Enzan - and Meiru-chan being jealous – Ah, this should work." He retrieved a white T-shirt from the bottom of the drawer. "I better go give this to him. I'll be back with him soon, guys."

The two navis stared after him. "Did that mean what I think it meant?"

Silver hair bobbed slightly with the nod. "Probably."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back. This should fit." The shirt flew through the air and was almost immediately caught.

"Thanks. I'll go change."

"The bathroom's upstairs, first door on your right."

"Alright." Enzan headed up to find said room.

Once he was out of sight: "So…what did you and Enzan talk about? I hope you didn't smother him too much while I was gone, Mama."

"Oh, nothing much, dear. He really is a sweet boy."

"Yeah… right, I guess…"

Haruka's gaze went to the stairs. "He seems like a good friend." It turned back to Netto. "Although… what do you and Meiru-chan being just friends and Enzan-kun have to do with each other?"

He gaped, looking mildly boggled. "…Huh? You mean you weren't implying… well, you know…?"

A giggle. "_Honestly_, Netto, what did you _think_ I meant?"

"Um… well…"

Just then Enzan came back down, wearing the shirt Netto had given him.

"Well, it's a bit small, but it works." The shirt was slightly snug, and the bottom just barely hit the top of his pants. The color matched the top half of his hair perfectly.

"Hm, it fits pretty well. I'll wash your clothes."

"No, it's quite alright, Hikari-san, I can-"

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all." Before he could protest further, she scooped up the black, yellow and red bundle he was holding and headed to the back of the house.

"It's better not to argue with her. She's a bit of a fanatic about housework."

"Ah."

"Well, anyway, let's go back up, Blues was asking about you. I think the whole spitting water on you bit made him raise an eyebrow, to say the least." Netto started up the stairs.

"How would you know if he's raising his eyebrow?"

The brunette paused and shrugged. "Dunno… tone of voice? That slight tightening of his lips, one corner raised?"

Enzan just stared at him, actually a bit dumbfounded by the insight the younger boy had just demonstrated. "There's more to you than it seems," he mused quietly to himself.

"I heard that."

Enzan started slightly, but Netto failed to notice. He made sure it remained unnoticed by coolly replying, "…Your point?"

That elicited an eye roll and a groan. "Let's just go."

"Right."

They proceeded to Netto's room. Their navis appeared to be engaged in more sparring, with Rockman blocking one of Blues' punches and Blues ducking under one of Rockman's kicks. They stopped and looked at the door as soon as it opened.

Blues gaped. "Um… E-Enzan-sama…"

"What? It doesn't look _that_ bad, does it?"

"W-Well, no, sir, it doesn't look bad at all. It's just that it's… kind of… small."

The taller boy jabbed a thumb at Netto. "Blame him for being so small."

"You're not that much bigger than me, you know. And that was the biggest shirt I had."

"See? _Small_."

"Why you-! I'll show you small!" The so-called small boy gave Enzan a playful shove, which was immediately returned in kind. This exchange continued for a couple of minutes, until Enzan had managed to shove Netto onto his bed.

"Looks like I win."

"No," Netto reached up and pulled Enzan down with him. "_I_ win."

"Hmph, not bad, Hikari, not bad at all." The skunk haired boy sat up. "Fine. For your benefit, we'll call it a draw."

Netto looked mildly surprised, but decided to let it go and sat up as well. Silence settled in as both tried to catch their breaths.

"Y'know," Netto remarked out of the blue. "I used to think of you as annoyingly arrogant and, to be blunt, a complete jerk."

Enzan turned to him. "Do you still think of me that way?"

"Well… you can be those things at times, but you do have your good points."

"Heh, of course."

Netto shot him an irked look. "Arrogant as ever, I see."

A smug grin. "Why would I be otherwise?"

A snort. "Oh right, this is _you_ we're talking about." Another pause. "So, what _do_ cocky filthy rich genius vice presidents do for fun?"

"My schedule doesn't allow for many leisurely activities. Most bore me anyway."

"Hmph, just like you, stuffy as always. Don't you even know what fun _is_?" A devious grin spread across his face. "Well, I'm going to make sure you learn, if it's the last thing I do!"

"You mean if it's the last thing _I_ do."

"Oh come on, a little fun won't kill you."

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that."

Another snort. "Aren't you Mr. Sunshine." His grin widened. "Hey, I know! I'll show you what fun really is! This Sunday! How about it?"

"…Even if I say no, you'll just come to my office and drag me out. So very well, I will do it, hazardous to my health as that decision may be."

"There's no way to get you to stop being so gloomy, is there? Alright, Sunday it is then. We'll meet by the Metroline at ten."

Enzan raised an eyebrow. "So, what _are_ we going to do anyway?"

Anyone who thought Netto's grin couldn't widen any further thought wrong. "It's a surprise!"

"You're making me regret my acceptance more than I already am."

"Geez, Enzan, with that attitude, you'll get grey hairs – oh wait, you're halfway there already."

"For your information, my hair is _white_."

"Or so you say, _geezer_."

"Don't blame me for your inability to distinguish between two distinct colors."

"My eyesight is just fine, thanks!"

Enzan's lips formed a small grin. "Heh, you seem to be your old self, at least. I take it this means you'll stop acting weird?"

"I do _not_ act weird!"

A soft chuckle. "Enzan-sama, I think you just exacerbated the problem."

Netto's jaw dropped and he put his hands on his cheeks exaggeratingly. "Blues actually made a joke!"

Rockman sweatdropped. "N-Netto-kun…" while Blues replied, also sweatdropping, "I…hadn't intended that as a joke…"

Laugher sounded from all but one, who rolled his eyes and looked ruffled. "What nice friends I hav-" A yawn punctuated the sentence.

"Tired _already_, Netto? It's only 8:30."

"Netto-kun was up late last night trying to finish some assignments," Rockman explained for him.

"Rockman," groaned his operator.

That elicited a chortle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey!"

"Netto-kun, you have school tomorrow. And you still have homework to do. _Math_ homework, to be specific."

The bandanna donning procrastinator looked dismayed for a moment, then turned to Enzan with a grin he tried - and failed - to pass off as innocent. "Enzan, buddy old pal…"

A chuckle. "Don't even think about it, Hikari." He glanced at the computer. "Besides, isn't that what Rockman is for?"

The aforementioned navi sighed. "Oh believe me, he tries it on me all the time. So don't encourage him. Please."

His operator gave his a disgruntled look. "Hey, c'mon, you're supposed to be on my side here."

"I'm only speaking the truth, Netto-kun."

Netto came close to face palming. "I think Blues is rubbing off on you."

"Who, me?" The shaded navi donned a thinly veiled devious smile.

A brown eyebrow arched. "You really need to work on your innocent face."

"Netto. You and your navi are corrupting my navi. Stop it."

Operator and navi exclaimed at the same time, "We're not doing anything!" Netto added, "Yeah, it's all him!"

"How, pray tell, would he learn such behavior other than from you two?"

Netto stuck out his tongue. "Well, certainly not from _you_."

"I'm… not corrupted, Enzan-sama," Blues cut in.

"See? He's fine!" Netto exclaimed.

"That's what he thinks. I'm getting him out of here before he's further affected by you two." Enzan took out his PET. "Don't worry, I'll have your shirt washed and returned."

A pink tint emerged on Netto's cheeks. "Actually… you can keep it if you want. And I'm sure Mama will have your clothes ready by tomorrow. I'll get them back to you as soon as they are."

A dismissive wave. "No need to bother. You can keep them if you want. I have plenty."

"Why am I not surprised? Although…" He wrinkled his nose. "Why would I want to dress like _you_?"

"Because my clothes look better? And that's something I should be asking _you_."

"…You really _are_ arrogant."

Enzan's lips rose into a large smirk. "And dashing and perfect, right?"

Netto made a face. "I hate you, you know that?"

"Of course you do. Well, I better let you get to your work."

In the computer, Rockman turned to his companion. "Good night, Blues. I'll see you soon. Feel free to come by anytime."

"Why? So you can get beaten again?"

"Hey, I won that last round!"

"Uh huh."

Rockman pretended to look indignant. "Hey!"

A chuckle. "Like operator, like navi," Blues commented to himself before Enzan plugged him out, then pressed a couple more buttons before replacing the PET into its holder.

"Um, hey… you need a ride or someth - Oh, right, you can just call a limo."

"Which I just did. Good night, Netto. Try to actually get some work done."

Netto puffed out his chest and proclaimed, "I always do!" That earned him snorts from Enzan and Rockman, to which he responded with an eye roll. "_Anyway_, 'night. I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah. Don't be late."

"Hey!" Netto protested.

With a wave Enzan made his exit. Netto watched him until he closed the door, then sighed, sunk into his chair, and turned to the books on his desk. He took one and opened it, squinting at it as he read. After a couple of minutes, he pushed it away with a groan.

"Man, no matter how many times I read this, I may as well be trying to read Greek or something."

"Well, if you paid more attention in class, maybe it would make more sense to you."

"I _do_ pay attention!"

"If you call nodding off paying attention."

"Well, if you'd help me more, then I wouldn't have to stay up late. And then I would be able to stay awake during the day."

"That's faulty logic, Netto-kun. You learn more if you do the work yourself."

"Oh please." He sighed, then pulled the book back towards him and again attempted to comprehend its contents.

"Netto-kun…"

The addressed boy looked up. "Yeah?"

Emerald eyes lowered. "I feel bad about earlier. If I hadn't brought up your feelings for Enzan-san, he wouldn't have heard and… and…"

A large grin. "Well, you couldn't have known he was there. Besides, something good came out of it, so it's fine, don't worry about it. I guess I should be _thanking_ you for it."

Another smile in kind. "Netto-kun…" The grin turned teasing. "But try not to daydream about him _too_ much now."

Netto's cheeks immediately reddened. "R-Rockman!" He quickly recovered, however, as he mirrored his navi's expression. "So… you were alone with Blues for some time. Did you two have fun?"

Rockman's face matched the color of his insignia. "N-Netto-kun! That was low!"

"You started it!"

They both burst out laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo had come quickly, just two minutes after Enzan made the call. He wordlessly slid into the back seat and closed the door. The vehicle proceeded forward.

After a couple of minutes: "Enzan-sama?"

Enzan took out his PET from its holder. "Yes, Blues?"

The taciturn navi bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I… shouldn't have spoken so frankly about your feelings and embarrassed you like that."

A headshake. "No, it's good you did. Otherwise I would've just kept denying it."

"I just… want to see you happy."

A grateful smile. "And that's one of the reasons why you're the best partner – and friend - I've ever had."

"Enzan-sama…" The smile was reciprocated. A momentary hush passed through. "Although… I must reiterate that Rockman and Netto-san have _not_ corrupted me."

"Nor _will_ they," Enzan replied with a small laugh. "By the way, Blues, mark 10 o'clock Sunday on my schedule."

"Yes, Enzan-sama."

A/N: _Itadakimasu_ is a polite phrase that is said before a meal. Not quite sure how to translate it, sorry.

**Setsu: **Don't worry, it seems to confuse a fair amount of people. Blues' name is such because he and some of the other characters Rock(man), Roll, Forte/Bass, Gospel/Treble, etc. are named after musical terms. Although you probably knew that already, seeing as it took me so long to update, eheh.

As always, I appreciate the reviews, guys!


End file.
